


Just like fire

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Murphy saw was smoke and fire. He frantically looked around trying to look for the raven haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because I don't see much of Murphy being with OC guys so here ya go!

It happened so quickly and I now know what people mean when they say they see their lives flash before their eyes. Pike had taken control and made everyone believe that the grounders were evil and wanted war. The summer left the air hot and dry and today was no different. After Lexa died they finally found a new commander named Arslyn. Arslyn had these magnificent blue eyes that sometimes looked stone cold but could also be softer than velvet. He also had shoulder length Raven black hair that made his eyes stand out even more.   
Being stuck in Polis with Ontari honestly almost made me break but after she was dethroned and Arslyn became commander my life actually became pleasant. I wanted him to meet the people back at camp so we headed out into the woods on his horse. The horse,Alaya,noticed the danger before we did and immediately began bucking and thrashing around.  
"What's going on?" Arslyn called to me over the loud sound of the horses panic.  
"I don't know but we should get the hell out of here." I yelled behind him,trying to stay on the horse.  
After a few more bucks both of us fell off the horse and soon the flames appeared. Smoke filled my lungs and I seemed to be paralyzed to the ground in fear. I couldn't see Arslyn anywhere and I began to worry that he was hurt. Finally after a few minutes of dodging flames I found him frantically looking around.  
"Murphy!" He screamed and I ran into his open arms.   
After countless hours of dragging our tired bodies towards Arkadia hoping that they didn't start this we made it to camp.We knew that a lot of the forest was probably burned and most of the fire was still raging in some places. Once the guards saw us the metal gates opened and we were met by Bellamy and Clarke.   
"Murphy,are you okay?" Clarke asked quickly assessing me.  
I nodded and glared at them in anger.  
"Did you start this?" I seethed.  
"We tried to stop Pike but just one spark grew into this." Clarke told us,tears pooling in her eyes.   
I looked at Arslyn with pleading eyes and he nodded. Once the fire died down we would leave and not return. Then again no one ever expected me to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill!
> 
> Comment  
> Leave me some kudos!


End file.
